memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Zoom's meta-human group
When Zoom started to spread havoc around Central City, he gathered a large group of meta-humans from all that he could find. He let live those who swore him their allegiance, and killed those who didn't want to serve him. They watched over the city in his absence, dealing with vigilantes. However, he soon brought a large number of them, if not all, over to Earth One to wreak havoc. However, all of them were incarcerated by the SCIS and the Flash later on. Most of them were placed in the Meta-human wing of Iron Heights Prison or The Pipeline. Overview The group was a powerful organization on Earth Two, acting as the criminal underground of Central City, instilling fear into the hearts of civilians and meta-humans alike. The group was "opposed" by the Flash, "Jay Garrick", who was, in truth, the very same person as the criminal mastermind "Zoom", entertaining himself with this charade to give people hope, so that he could take it away from them. Battling his own cronies as "the Flash", Hunter Zolomon was striving to develop new speedster abilities (such as throwing lightning bolts, or emiting sonic blasts with the use of his helmet) and increase his speed (with the use of Velocity serums). Only a few select members of the group, such as the Black Siren, knew of the man behind the mask. The group was represented by individual meta-humans, who acted in the name of Zoom's will, such as Killer Frost and Deathstorm. However, in truth they answered to the shadowy sub-boss Reverb and were part of his own plans, while Zoom was away on his own quests. Zoom tried to instill a sense of meta-human identity among the criminals under his command, antagonizing them against the generic "humans", and cheering them on to take the Multiverse as their own. His work proved fruitful, as Killer Frost, Black Siren, King Shark and Reverb were all shown preferring to refer to themselves with their meta-human "names", instead of their original ones. Interestingly, Hunter Zolomon himself preferred to be called by the name of the man whose identity he stole, Jay Garrick, rather than his meta-human nickname, or especially his real name, as shown when Caitlin Snow called him "Hunter", causing Zolomon to relieve a painful traumatic flashback. Known members Former members *Hunter Zolomon/Zoom (former leader; turned into an enforcer of the Speed Force; deceased) *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (deceased; betrayed Zoom) *Francisco Ramon/Reverb (deceased; Zoom's first lieutenant) *Dante Ramon/Rupture (deceased) *Ronnie Raymond/Deathstorm (deceased) *Martin Stein/Deathstorm (deceased) *Laurel Lance/Black Siren (Zoom's second lieutenant) *Shay Lamden/King Shark (incarcerated by A.R.G.U.S.; later became guard of A.R.G.U.S) *Dozens of unnamed meta-humans (incarcerated) Known allies Former allies *Linda Park/Dr. Light (forcibly; hiding on Earth One) *Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher (forcibly; deceased) *Eddie Slick/Sand Demon (forcibly; deceased) *Team Flash (unknowingly) Former enemies *Central City SCIS Department of Earth One **David Singh **Joe West (former captive) *Central City SCIS Department of Earth Two **Barry Allen **Floyd Lawton **Patty Spivot **Iris West-Allen *Harrison Wells (former member of Team Flash) *Jay Garrick/The Flash (former captive) *Jesse Wells (former member of Team Flash and former captive) *Team Flash **Barry Allen/The Flash **Cisco Ramon/Vibe **Caitlin Snow (former captive) **Iris West **Joe West **Wally West (former captive) Deceased *Henry Allen *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (former member and later captive) Category:Breachers Category:Terrorist organizations